(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproofing assembly which waterproofs a cylindrical body such as a connector housing and the like.
(2) Statement of the Prior Art
For convenience of explanation, a conventional connector will be described below by referring to FIGS. 7 and 8. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional connector and FIG. 8 is a longitudinal sectional view of the connector shown in FIG. 7, illustrating a process of fitting the connector.
In FIG. 7, a connector 1 includes a box like housing 2 and a female terminal metal fixture 6 which is accommodated in the housing 2 and connected to an electrical cable 7.
More particularly, the housing 2 is provided on its front and rear sides (left and right sides in the drawing) with an insertion port 3 for a male terminal metal fixture 100 (FIG. 8) and an insertion port 4 for the female terminal metal fixture 6. The housing 2 is also provided in its interior with a terminal accommodating chamber 5. The female terminal metal fixture 6 is inserted through the insertion port 4 into the chamber 5.
As shown in FIG. 8, the male terminal metal fixture 100 electrically connected to a device 101 is inserted through the insertion port 3 into the housing 2 so that the fixture 100 is fitted to the fixture 6.
In the conventional connector 1 described above, since the insertion port 3 which communicates with the chamber 5 in the housing 2 is exposed outwardly, water may enter the chamber 5 through the port 3 to corrode the fixture 6 in the chamber 5.
It will be possible to waterproof the connector 1 by attaching a cap to the front end of the housing 2 when the connector 1 is not used. However, the cap must be detached from the housing when the connector 1 is used. This will make handling of the connector troublesome.